


Syrup Thief

by Brachylagus_fandom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, RWBY
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachylagus_fandom/pseuds/Brachylagus_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada and Nora have a shared interest and discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Syrup Thief

“Where’d my syrup go?” The blond man asked. “I swear I had some.” As Canada turned around, he noticed an orange-haired girl perched on the windowsill, eating out of a jar. making eye contact with him, she only had one thing to say.

“Oops.”

“NORA!” What did I say about taking my syrup!”

“But it’s so yummy!”

“NORA!”

“What? We ran out at Beacon!”

“If you’re going to steal syrup, steal Alfred’s!”

“But his doesn’t taste right!”

“IT’S MY SYRUP!”

“THE REASON I’M OUT IS BECAUSE YOU STOLE MINE LAST WEEK!”

“DID NOT!”   
“DID TO!”

“NORA! GET BACK HERE!” Ren popped up beside the window. “Sorry, Matthew. Ruby ate her last jar yesterday.”

“Oh, Ren, it’s fine. Just tell her to warn me next time.”


End file.
